Regimen de Fuego
by neverdie
Summary: En un universo alterno la nación del fuego a logrado dominar el mundo hace 50 años y el actual príncipe Zuko se prepara para cumplir con sus deberes iniciando con otorgar un linaje real con una concubina cedida por su mismo padre... este fic esta realizado en colaboración como mi buen compadre el único e irrepetible Kaiserofdarkness overlord of lolis
1. Chapter 1

La historia del mundo está plagada de sangre, inmensas guerras que arrasaron civilizaciones enteras en solo un parpadeo y fueron olvidadas por generaciones posteriores ya que la ley del mundo era que la justicia siempre ganaría al final, y eso es verdad en perspectiva ya que quien gane en una guerra, hará valer su propia justicia como la única verdad del mundo

Y la nación del fuego no era para nada la excepción, ya había esclavizando a todos aquellos que se le opusieron en la gran guerra, premiando a aquellos que la apoyaron, y castigando a cualquiera que los hubiese traicionado tras el conflicto iniciado hace casi 100 años y culminado hace menos de 10 con la caída de ban shin se…

Ahora el dominio de la nación del fuego era prácticamente absoluto con excepciones de guerrillas en la nación de tierra que resistían aun tras todos estos años y el polo norte donde aún resistían la infranqueable fortaleza de hielo habitada por maestros agua pero eso era algo que poco le importaba al joven que ingresaba a la sala del trono por llamado de su padre…

-Zuko, mi hijo han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos- hablo con un poco de treatrismo el ser sentado en el inmenso trono en llamas, rey absoluto de la nación del fuego y prácticamente dueño de ¾ partes del mundo-Dichoso es comprobar que estas con salud y bienestar…

-Agradezco esas palabras padre- Contesto el chico con la rodilla firmemente clavada en el piso y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada-Sin embargo, no creo este encuentro sea solo sentimental, ¿a qué me has mandado a llamar padre? ¿En que puede servirte tu vástago?

El Rey del fuego Ozai solo movió su mano y la sala del trono quedo completamente vacía, sus consejeros y esclavos salieron en cuestión de segundos dejándolos completamente solos-Hijo como sabrás ya son varios años desde el final de la guerra, y varios más desde la destrucción del avatar conocido como Angh, como sabes bien por el momento no hay mucho que puedas ofrecer para servirme más allá que los generales bajo mi mando y nuestra gran armada…-

-Lo se padre-

-Pero como sabrás, aún hay varios focos de resistencia en lo que queda del reino tierra que se oponen a nuestro dominio, mas lamentablemente no disponemos actualmente de los recursos para sofocarlos debido a la traición de mi hermano-

Zuko al oír esto cerro su puño sin disimulo demostrando su ira… aun recordaba como su tío había revelado ser de una organización ahora considerada terrorista, el loto blanco y había sublevado toda una división de la armada de su padre

-¿Creí ya le habían dado muerte?

-No y me temo sus tropas insurgentes destruyeron dos estaciones de suministros esenciales para nuestra armada en la zona - la noticia era molesta y preocupante para ambos, pero aun así no era la razón por la cual había convocado a Zuko

-Un hecho lamentable tengo que decir padre, pero todo esto ¿cómo puede estar relacionado conmigo?-

-Zuko, mi hijo, y heredero al trono, la tarea que estoy por ordenarte es simple, quiero que purgues los pecados de tu tío y así limpies con sangre la traición que hemos sufrido en nuestra estirpe… esta mancha en nuestro linaje solo puede ser limpiada por uno que posea nuestra misma sangre-

-Estaría encantado de obedecerte mi señor, pero han pasado años sin que tengamos noticias sobre su presencia en el campo de batalla, por lo que sabemos ya hasta podría estar entrenando un ejército en la fortaleza de hielo-

-De eso no que quepa la menor duda hijo mío, pero hay buenas noticas, tengo un espía en sus fuerzas, y apenas tenga alguna información de su paradero serás enviado a tu misión, para imponerle el justo castigo por su alta traición….pero bueno, pasando un poco esos molestos asuntos de lado, como sabrás tu cumpleaños número 16 se acerca hijo mío y con ello la responsabilidad de dar una imagen propia del heredero al trono de esta gran nación, por lo cual ya pronto deberás formar tu propio harem-

-estoy consciente de ello padre- bajando la mirada al recordar, debía asegurarse de mantener su estirpe, no dudo ese fuese el verdadero motivo de su llamado – viajare a buscar concubinas cuando llegue el momento-

-No te molestes por ello eh decidido darte una mano a ello como muestra de mi consideración- aplaude un par de veces y una chica vestida con transparentes telas ingresa en la sala, podía verse temblando a mas no poder y con lágrimas en sus ojos pero aun así se postro ante el príncipe zuko-Así que mientras esperas, espero puedas disfrutar de este presente, fruto de tus pasadas victorias hijo mío-

Zuko recorrió con la mirada a la chica quien solo miro a otra parte con miedo en su mirada, ya que si bien la chica en apariencia no parecía superar los 11 años de edad su cabello tenía rasgos de haber sido mojado recientemente con algo de agua y estar levemente maquillada, no podía disimularse que su pecho apenas estaba en crecimiento y que tenía bajo las telas translucidas signos de haber sufrido ataduras de manera continua, aunque lo que más le preocupaba a la pobre era que eso no le importaba a ninguno de los presentes más algo llamo la atención del chico.

-Una deliciosa pieza tengo que admitir, pero sus ojos solo extraños de ¿dónde es?-

Ozai solo se rio un poco antes de responder

-vaya que tienes buena vista hijo mío…ella es una maestra aire, una de las pocas que aún quedan por lo que se, fue capturada junto a su hermana y madre semanas atrás en los templos del sur, aún no he decidido qué hacer con las otras 2, aunque Zhao parece querer a la madre y sinceramente su hermana puede se una a mi propio harem-

-Un atrevido pensamiento, considerando lo escaso que es este tesoro- Zuko finalmente se levantó-Si me disculpas padre iré a probar sus habilidades un rato- se dé la vuelta para encarar a su concubina-Sígueme-

-Me parece lo más razonable, por cierto casi se me olvidaba hijo, tu hermana debería estor regresando a la capital pronto, y espero ambos puedan dejar sus diferencias de lado para cumplir la misión que te he dado cuando llegue el momento… no quiero sus diferencias permitan escape tu tío cuando llegue el momento-

-Si esas es tu voluntad- dijo justo antes de salir seguido de cerca por la chica quien no dejaba de temblar unos pasos detrás suyo.

El recorrido por el castillo fue silencioso y en extremo pesado para la desdichada chica, quien lloraba silenciosamente por cada paso que daba viendo como le miraban con lujuria varios de los guardias del lugar y con lastima por varias de las sirvientas que de seguro sabían cuál sería su destino.

-¿Tienes un nombre?- pregunto el príncipe abriendo la puerta de su cuarto pero noto no le había respondido de inmediato girándose a ver a la chica-¡Contesta!-

-Jinora, digo me llamo – pero fue incapaz de continuar ya que Zuko le había proporcionado un golpe que la mando al suelo y le dio una mirada indiferente como si solo hubiese matado un insecto

-Que son esas formas de contestar, se nota no han de haberte entrenado en el trato que debes tener ante mi persona, pero descuida, me asegurare de invertir el tiempo necesario para adiestrarte de forma adecuada- sujetándola de los cabellos la fue arrastrando hasta lanzarla a la cama mientras que la chica inútilmente trataba de levantarse.

Con bastante violencia le arranco las prendas que traía y observo su cuerpo aun en desarrollo, noto como sus rozados pezones sobresalían de sus pequeños pechos y como su vagina estaba adornada por escasos vellos púbicos a su alrededor…

Jinora no se defendía, había estado el suficiente tiempo cautiva para saber que eso solo haría que las cosas fuesen peor. Aun así no podía evitar llorar mientras anticipaba lo que se le venía encima al notar como el chico recorría su cuerpo analizando cada centímetro de su ser.

-Vaya, vaya, parase que ya has probado en sabor del látigo- decía mientras con un dedo recorría una de las varias marcar que la chica tenía en su cuerpo-¿Quién te entreno esclava?-

-Asami- el chico tomo y pellizco con fuerza su intimidad- ¡ahhhh!

-Acaso no quedo claro el cómo debes dirigirte a mi persona…-

-¡fue Asami mi señor!-se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para ocultar su llanto por el dolor que había sufrido

-Ya veo, ¿qué edad tiene tu hermana?-

-Es un año menor que yo mi señor-

-Y ¿cuál sería tu edad?

-tengo diez y medio mi señor…

-Ella y tu madre me imagino siguen con Asami ¿verdad?-

-Lo ignoro mi señor, desde hace días no las veo- las lágrimas ya mojaban la cama sintiendo como el chico inspeccionaba su intimidad sin inmutarse

Zuko se sintió satisfecho por la información recibida y tras verificar el estado de la chica y se levantó de la cama, Jinora no se atrevió a descubrirse la cabeza ni a moverse mientras el chico reflexionaba

-Ya veo, así que son 3 me imagino todas son maestras aire-

-Si mi señor-

-No te escucho-

-¡si mi señor mi madre, hermana y yo somos maestros aire!-

-¿Tienes información de otros maestros aire?, cuéntame cómo fue que las capturaron, entrenador y cualquier dato interesante hasta que fuiste entregada a mí-

-No se señor, todos nos separamos cuando atacaron el templo, me encontré con mi madre días después en los aposentos de Asami tras ser capturada por su armada, Asami….allí fue donde fue donde nos adiestraron, luego fui regalada a voz porque uno de los comandantes menciono era un presente valioso-

-Ya veo- mirando a la chica en su cama- debo admitir ese comandante tuvo razón en ello será entretenido tenerte a mi lado-

La curiosidad gano el mejor sentido común de Jinora y levanto suficiente un brazo para buscar a su atacante con los ojos, solo para ver que Zuko ya estaba desnudo y se dirigía a la cama y abría sus piernas sin delicadeza

-Eh escuchado mucho de Asami, realmente es tan sádica como lo cuentan- comenzando a recorrer su mano sobre la piel desnuda de la chica-Me contaron que en una ocasión obligo a una esclava, a estar sobre el potro de madera por 2 días seguidos solo porque ella no le supo responder- las caricias se volvieron más fuertes incluso llego a recibir varios lametones en su pequeño pecho

-No lo sé, pero Asami es muy cruel, eso se lo puedo asegurar, los gritos de mi madre y hermana aun me son claros en la memoria-

-Ya veo cuéntame ¿qué te hizo hacer?-

-Ella me obligo a mí y mi hermana a lamer el coño y ano de mi madre de manera alternada o el suyo propio, y si nos negábamos nos azotaba 20 veces, otras ocasiones nos introdujo bolas de metal en el ano, para prepararnos para el futuro además de diversos encuentros lésbicos con otras esclavas… incluso le obligo a mi hermana a que azotara a mi madre por negarse en una ocasión-

-Ya veo-

El cuerpo de Jinora se tensó al tiempo que los dedos de Zuko acariciaban sus labios vaginales nuevamente.

-¿A introducido algo aquí?- pero la única respuesta fue una simple negación –Ya veo- con su fuerza le obliga a poner los brazos detrás de su cabeza y los ato con la sabana-asegúrate de no cerrar los ojos, quiero que veas lo que sigue después de todo es algo que solo vivirás una vez en tu vida-

Jinora rogo y lloro, pero tras una amenaza de Zuko se calló y abrió los ojos tanto como pudo mientras el príncipe se acomodaba para poseerla.

La primera arremetida le arranco varios grito de dolor a la chica al sentir desgarrarse su hymen y por lo poco lubricada que estaba , pero no tuvo tiempo para eso, casi sin darle tiempo a que su cuerpo se acostumbrase el príncipe comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, además de que le mordía los pezones con fuerza arrancándole aun mas gritos de agonía, pero como ella ya había comprobado, nadie vendría en su auxilio, pero su cuerpo no estaba aún desarrollado para soportar semejante castigo, así que poco antes de que el príncipe descargase en su coño, la inconciencia hizo presa de ella.

-Pequeña puta, quien te ha dado permiso de descansar, pero bueno serás una valiosa adquisición, pero te hace falta mucho entrenamiento aun para que me satisfagas como me merezco- se levantó completamente inconforme y furioso por el pobre desarrollo de las habilidades de su concubina-Entra de una vez Azula-

Justo alado de la cama, una puerta invisible se abrió y la flamante princesa de la nación del fuego apareció

-¿Desde hace cuánto sabes estoy allí?-

-Desde el principio, nunca has tratado de ocultar tu presencia cuando usas ese pasivillo que une nuestros cuartos-

Azula solo rio al momento de despojarse de la parte superior de su traje y arrodillarse frente a su hermano

-Que grosero Zuzu, y yo que venía a felicitarte por haber comenzado tu propio harem con una pieza de valor tan especial- y como si fuese normal, ella coloco el pene de su hermano entre sus pechos y comenzó a estimularlo-aunque es una lástima que sea tan joven e inexperta, tendrás que enseñarle mucho para que sea capaz de atender tus necesidades-

-¿Celosa hermanita?-

-¿Yo?, nunca- pasa su lengua por todo el glande de su hermano-Soy la única que conoce todos tus puntos débiles, no me interesa que uses a una o varias campesinas para saciarte un poco, sé que es mi carne lo que más deseas-

Zuko sonrió con burla y con una de sus manos obligo a Azula a tragarse su pene hasta la base, la chica lo hizo sin rechazarle mirándole pícaramente entre cada embestida

-Me pregunto si eso es cierto, o es algo completamente al revés, ya sabes que nadie satisface tus bajos instintos como yo- no hubo respuesta pero la mirada de Azula lo decía todo-En todo caso ¿qué sabes de Mai y Tylee?-

Sacando el miembro de su boca y saborea un poco la punta-Mai esta con su padre, su nuevo cargo en la ciudad de Omashu los ha obligado a dejar la capital pero no dudo pronto venga a incorporarse a tu harem hermano y te aseguro está ansiosa por ello la pobre no para de masturbarse pensando en tu hombría, en cuanto Tylee está en mi habitación, decidí masturbarme un poco con ella en lo que venía a verte pero parece me excedí un poco, y el orgasmo le dejo inconsciente-

Zuko sonrió un poco más, quien diría que Azula, la princesa de la nación del fuego y un prodigio a toda regla, sería tan pervertida, la puta de su hermana, era una ninfómana casi imposible que satisfacer

-Entiendo… sabes creo sería bueno tylee y mi nueva concubina aprendiesen una de la otra-

-Si tú lo deseas puedes ir a penetrarle en estos momentos o traerla para que levante a tu chica-

-Todo a su debido tiempo hermana… primero debo atenderte como es debido…-


	2. Chapter 2

Lo intensos gemidos de placer así como el fuerte movimiento de cama y sus rechinidos, terminaron despertando a Jinora de su placentero sueño, quien sentía aun un gran dolor en su entrepierna por la reciente perdida de su pureza, más al abrir los ojos quedo totalmente petrificada con una sorprendente escena frente a ella.

Allí estaba justa sobre ella una mujer de casi 16 años completamente formada y hermosa, siendo follada por el príncipe sin ninguna delicadeza, siendo ella quien parecía lo disfrutaba más, justo sobre ella tenía los senos rebotando rítmicamente con sus pezones oscurecidos y rígidos ante los ojos de la niña.

-Así que ya despertaste-Azula noto a la niña ya consiente por lo que sujeto a Jinora y sonrió maléficamente-Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, creí no participarías en la segunda ronda- tras decir eso le mordió el pezón izquierdo con fuerza

El grito de Jinora no se hizo esperar, y aunque trato de defenderse, sus esfuerzos no fueron más allá de tratar de alejarse un poco, su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para oponer resistencia a alguien que le doblaba en tamaño, fisionomía y fuerza quien mordía con fiereza sus pezones como si deseara arrancárselos a mordiscos

-Estos pechos son demasiado pequeños, si realmente deseas ser uno de los juguetes de mi hermano tendrás que esforzarte mucho- dijo liberando por fin el pezón de la chica para sujetarle la cabeza y la besarla contra su voluntad en un profundo beso-no te preocupes hay muchos métodos para que tus pequeños crezcan grandes y sabrosos-

Zuko continuo follándose a su hermana con más fuerza al verle besar a su actual concubina, siempre le había gustado ver a las chicas hacer esas cosas por lo que no tardo en descargar con todas sus fuerzas en lo más profundo del coño de Azula, quien también gimió al sentir como el orgasmo le recorría por toda la comuna vertebral

-Eso estuvo bien hermano pero ¿no quieres continuar aquí?- decía mientras con un ágil movimiento ponía a la maestra aire a merced de su hermano con las piernas bien abiertas-Creo esta vez podrá aguantar un poco más, yo me encargare de ello

-eso espero, escucha jinora si vuelves a desmayarte sin que haya terminado me encargare de azotarte yo mismo, no volverás a dejarme a medias ¿entendido?-

-Por favor, príncipe, lo que me pide es imposible, estoy muy cansada y adolorida por nuestro último encuentro y yo…- y sus quejas se apagaron ya que Azula había introducido un dedo en su ano y con su otra mano le cubría la boca

-Chica, creo no has entendido, tú vives para complacernos, la única razón por la que continuas respirando es porque nosotros a si lo queremos,- dijo moviendo con sutileza el dedo en el interior del culo de la chica- no importa lo que hayas creído antes, porque ahora solo existe para servirnos o de lo contrario- la uña empezó a clavarse levemente en el interior de la chica- morirás de una manera muy gratificante…

Jinora por segunda vez en el día sintió las embestidas del príncipe, siendo si fuese posible en esta ocasión incluso más fuertes, rápidas y dolorosas que las anteriores, pero en esta ocasión la inconciencia no acudió en su auxilio ya que cuando parecía poder descansar de esa situación, azula pellizcaba con fuerza su clítoris o pezones para mantenerle consiente en todo momento

Azula por su lado se regocijaba con la expresión y los ojos saltones de la pobre maestra aire con cada embestida, además de asegurarse de que no se desmayase, cada vez que veía como los ojos de Jinora se ponían en blanco disfrutaba torturarle en sus puntos eróticos para mantenerla consiente y seguir viendo su expresión hasta que finalmente su hermano descargo dentro del vientre de la chica y azula en un momento de debilidad decidió que la pobre había tenido suficiente y la dejo dormir, después que esta viese como su hermano retiraba su miembro y el líquido blanquecino salía expulsado de su interior.

-¿Lo disfrutaste hermano?-

Viendo como su hermana dejaba a la maestra aire acostada en la cama-Aun no estoy satisfecho, pero si ha sido un buen inicio, mucho mejor que la vez anterior-

-Me alegro, ven iremos por Tylee, ya debería haber despertado, y seguro que le alegrara la buena nueva-

-¿Y cuál sería esa buena noticia?-

-que Su cuerpo ahora te pertenece por supuesto-

-ella me ha pertenecido desde siempre- dijo mirando seriamente a su hermana

-Si pero ahora la puedes marcar como tu puta personal y nadie dirá nada, ya estás en edad-

Abrieron nuevamente el pasaje secreto que unía sus cuartos y sin molestar en vestirse ambos lo atravesaron

Al llegar a su destino Tylee estaba durmiendo desnuda sobre la cama de Azula, Zuko se dispuso a despertarla pero el sonido de una sirvienta tocando la puerta lo detuvo

-Princesa Azula, ¿puedo pasar?-

Azula gruño cuantas maldiciones conociese mientras agarraba una sábana de la cama y cubría su cuerpo

-Creí haber dicho que no quiero ser molestada- digo al momento de abrir la puerta, solo lo justo para que la criada pudiese verla, pero nada del cuarto se mostrase-Habla rápido antes de que ordene que te azoten-

-Lo siento mi princesa, pero vuestro padre desea verla en el trono- la criada estaba asustada, pero por más miedo que le tuviese a la princesa tenía que entregar el mensaje si no quería que su cabeza rodase

Azula gruño como un perro, y la criada salió corriendo por su vida

-Parece ser que tienes cosas que hacer-Zuko mueve lentamente a Tylee para despertarla-Te esperare en mi cuarto jugando con Tylee- pellizcando fuertemente su clítoris y logrando la chica despertase y le viese con gran alegría como si fuese su mascota- sígueme a mis aposentos-

-Claro maestro me alegro estar a su servicio…- dijo la chica mostrándole al chico lo mojada que ya se encontraba al verle

-Maldito viejo venir a llamarme justo cuanto me estoy divirtiendo- sin muchos ánimos de nada se vistió rápidamente y hecho algo de perfume sobre si, no estaba segura si su padre se fuese a acercar los suficiente como para reconocer el olor a sexo que tenía en ese momento pero mejor no arriesgarse-solo Mantén a Tylee despierta, quiero experimentar algunas cosas con ella-

-Como quieras, ya oíste a mi hermana no tienes permitido descansar hasta que digamos lo contrario -

-Y no espero menos de mis amos…-

Zuko jalo a Tylee quien estaba aún medio, Azula una vez término de vestirse y se aseguró estar presentable, salió echando humo

Tylee camino por el pasillo que unía ambos cuartos, pero al llegar al otro cuarto todo el sueño que tenía desapareció al ver a la niña tirada en la cama con las piernas bien abiertas con cierto liquido muy conocido por ella saliendo de su interior cosa que le hizo mirase a Zuko con una que otra lagrima en su rostro por algo de decepción

-Zuko, ¿pero quién es ella?- bajo la mirada y temblaba levemente- ¿acaso me dirás que ya no te soy necesaria porque conseguiste a alguien menor que yo?

Zuko solo comenzó a acariciarle la espalda sutilmente para mirarle fijamente y besar el cuerpo de Tylee

-¿Te gusta?, es un presente de mi padre, por mis 16 primaveras- dijo y noto como la chica se le abrían los ojos de golpe

-¿Tu primera concubina?, pero siempre pensé que Mai y Yo seriamos las primeras cuando llegase el momento..-

-Lo son, claro que no oficialmente- dijo mientras que con sus manos estimulaba la vagina de la chica- aunque dentro de poco le revelare a mi padre que eh decidido elegir el primero de mis presentes personales, mucho antes-

Tylee sujeto la cabeza del príncipe y lo beso apasionadamente

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, por esta noche tratare lo que sea y por donde sea sin quejarme ¿pero que pasara con Mai?-

-Enviare un halcón con la orden de que traiga su trasero a mi cama, mañana a primera hora- dijo mientras que pasaba su mano al ano de la chica- ¿así que hoy no tendré restricciones por este agujero?-

-bueno… aun no me acostumbro mucho a ello pero por hoy… es todo tuyo mi príncipe-

Y mientras que Zuko y Tylee disfrutaban en la habitación Azula maldecía entre dientes, mientras recorría por los interminables corredores del castillos, la única razón por la cual no había mandado azotar a la criada que había osado interrumpirle era porque el mensaje provenía de su padre. Aunque eso no le quitaba para nada el mal sabor de boca que tenía.

-Bueno terminemos con esto de una vez- se quedó parada frente a la puerta del salón del trono, y contando hasta 10 calmo su ánimo antes de ingresar-¿Padre?, ¿me has llamado nuevamente ante tu presencia señor del fuego?-

-Mi quería niña Azula- Ozai sonrió con orgullo al ver a su poderosa hija, sangre de su sangre y una de las bellezas más peligrosas que habitaban el castillos-Sé que estas cansada, pero cuando te fuiste un tema muy importante parece, se me paso por alto-

Azula se arrodillo frente al trono siguiendo el protocolo, y con una mirada rápida examino a todos los presentes, varios generales de mediana edad y uno que otro comandante ya de avanzada experiencia, ninguno digno de su atención

-Muy extraño de tu parte descuidar algo padre, pero supongo que la traición de tu hermano aun ocupa tu mente-

Ozai gruño pero no dijo nada, podía dejar pasar ese comentario a su hija, claro que si hubiese sido Zuko quien lo pronunciase, estaría muerto

-Si ese tema aun aflige mi corazón, pero no nos desviemos, el tema por el cual te he mandado a llamar, es algo un tanto urgente-

Al silencio se hizo aún más profundo y Azula casi podía jurar que los presentes ¿tenían una sonrisa de triunfo?

-Como sabrás tu hermano cumplirá 16 años dentro de unos pocos días-Azula asintió-Pues tú también pronto cumplirás las 15 primaveras, y como sabrás, pronto deberemos encontrar un candidato para ser tu esposo hija-

Azula estuvo a nada de escupir fuego, pero logro controlarse, además de que como su rostro había estado mirando al suelo, nadie vio en su totalidad la expresión que su rostro había adquirido

-¿Supongo que ya tendrás algunos candidatos acordes con el honor padre?-

-Así es mi hija-señalo a los generales sentado en la parte derecha del trono-Son estos aquellos que han demostrado sus mayores virtudes al calor de la batalla así como su coraje-

-Bien-Azula los miro y todo rastro de confianza que podían tener los pobres diablos murió en ese instante al verle sonreír maliciosamente

-Hay alguno que te agrade, siento que…..- ve como su hija se había sentado y contra todo protocolo levantaba la mano pidiendo la palabra-¿Hay algo que quieras agregar mi hija?-

-Padre, sé que la decisión está tomada y no debo criticarla, pero me gustaría que el hombre de quien tenga que engendrar un vástago, fuese digno de tal honor, no tengo ninguna preferencia con tus candidatos, pero si tengo que elegir me casare con aquel que pueda superarme en un combate, esto considerando que si bien mi vástago tendrá pocas posibilidades de tomar un lugar en el trono porque zuko y su linaje tomaran dicha posición creo conveniente que yo engendre a un digno miembro de la estirpe de los señores del fuego-

Ozai estaba molesto por la falta de respeto de su hija, pero le concedió la razón, un talento como el que ella tenía, no era algo que pudiese ser tratado a la ligera y tenía un punto más que importante si bien su hijo tenía muchas posibilidades de ser un gran maestro fuego, el tener alguien capacitado podría dar resultados extraordinarios así que si quería mantener la llama del trono en lo alto podía aceptar dichas modificaciones, después de todo no era como si estuviese negándose a ello, solo pedía una prueba de poder ¿verdad?

-¿Hay algo más que desees agregar hija?- Azula negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía confiada-Entonces está decidido, todo aquel que desee que te acuestes en su lecho deberá probarse a sí mismo en un combate y demostrar posee la capacidad de unirse a la línea real

Todos los presentes tragaron saliva con fuerza, Azula era bella e indudablemente un premio de incalculable valor, además de pertenecer a la realeza, pero con la condición que Ozai había agregado, los presentes comenzaron a dudar de tener posibilidades de poseerla

-Señor los aquí presentes son fieles servidores a su mandato, que han probado su valía en innumerables ocasiones, está seguro que desea negar su lealtad, solo para complacer a una niña mimada- hablo un hombre a la izquierda del trono, un sabio de fuego

Azula sonrió antes de hablar

-Yo no pido más que una simple demostración, si no son capases de eso, ¿qué puedo esperar de sus vástagos?, la llama azul puede o no ser heredada a mi descendencia, pero yo solo soy la mitad de la ecuación, si mi pareja no es lo suficientemente poderosa, se perderá para siempre una de las habilidades más apreciadas en la nación-

Las palabras cayeron como ladrillos al viejo, quien rabio y la insulto por su falta de respeto antes de que el señor del fuego crease una llama que le hizo retroceder de inmediato

-Silencio, mi hija tiene razón, la llama azul es un preciado regalo de los dioses, quien quiera tener a mi hija deberá ganársela, confió en que estos valientes guerreros que me han servido fielmente, no tendrán problemas en mostrarme su valía una última vez en una prueba tan simple-

Se puso ante sus generales y les miro con confianza

-Ustedes han servido a la nación del fuego y peleado en innumerables batallas contra experimentados maestros de todo tipo incluyendo a compañeros de armas que traicionaron a nuestra gran nación para unirse al traidor de mi hermano… ¿acaso eh de suponer que ante esos antecedentes renegaran enfrentarse a una chica que apenas conoce la primavera de su juventud?-

Los generales no pudieron renegarle a su señor y solo negaron con su cabeza con gran pesar

-Entonces así se hará siéntanse libres de desafiar a mi hija cuando lo crean conveniente…-

Y sin más que decir, despidió a su hija, quien abandonó el lugar dejando detrás de sí un mar de murmullos

Claro que si alguien hubiese podido leer la mente de la princesa en ese momento le aterraría la cantidad de improperios que dirigía a su padre


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta mi humilde serie, como siempre quiero agradecer a Kaiserofdarkness Dranzer su colaboración en este fic  
>sin nada mas que decir aquí esta<p>

Zuko estaba comiendo unas uvas que Tylee ponía en su boca con la suya propia mientras estaba acostado en la cama, a petición de la chica había decidido esperar al regreso de la princesa, y este había aceptado un poco a regañadientes, si bien no le agradaba esperar, no quería exigirle demasiado a ninguna de las 2 chicas bajo su mando por el momento, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para hacerlo después, así que hoy irían suave, al menos hasta que Azula regresase de la audiencia que le había solicitado su padre.

-Dime Zuko, ¿cómo se llama tu nuevo juguete?- Se atrevió a preguntar por fin, pese a que no lo demostraba abiertamente, no estaba a gusto con la nueva adquisición de su amo- o es que no tiene nombre la pobre chica-

-Jinora si más no recuerdo y es una maestra aire-

El comentario asombro a Tylee quien examino ahora mucho más minuciosamente el cuerpo de la chica, después de todo era sin duda alguna una gran rareza ver un usuario del elemento aire y mucho más el ver una fémina

-Creí ya estaban extintos- dijo acercándose a la chica y mirando como la pobre dormía tras el último encuentro con el príncipe- después de todo se saqueó y destruyeron los templos en más de una ocasión

-Según mi padre al menos hay otras dos más, a esperas de ser reclamadas por sus nuevos amos-Zuko comienza a reírse ligeramente -Toda una familia de putitas ya que la madre parece ser será reclamada por Zaho y para la hermana de esta chica no le ira mejor ya que el harem de mi padre parece ser su destino-

-una lástima que no te las entregasen todas a ti, es una pena que tan valioso tesoro haya sido dividido-dijo mientras que jugaba inocentemente con el cabello de la chica- pero si me lo preguntas creo tuvo el mejor destino de las tres

Zuko asintió, pero un gran bullicio que podía escucharse desde el pasillo secreto hacia obvio que Azula ya había vuelto a sus aposentos y su humor no podía estar peor así que solo suspiro y miro a las dos chicas

-Sera mejor que te prepares Tylee, va a venir con todo mi hermana- noto como esta solo trago saliva y empezó a estimular su vagina para prepararse para lo que sabía se venía- esperemos no intente probar alguna cosa demasiado exagerada esta noche- acercándose a la chica para ayudarle a estimularse mientras intercambiaban besos

Y mientras Zuko y Tylee se preparaban para lo que estaba por venir, en su cuarto Azula descargaba su frustración destruyendo cualquier objeto que tuviese a su alcance dentro de su habitación, mientras las sabanas y cortinas de seda eran consumidas por las llamas y arrojaba los muebles contra las paredes para posteriormente arrojarles fuego y ver como se consumiesen por este empezó a balbucear llena de rabia

-Maldito infeliz, ¿Casarme? ¿Yo?, Yo no le pertenezco a nadie padre, y menos a alguno de esos viejos decrépitos que desde hace años no han pisado un campo de batalla, mucho menos estado con una mujer-

Con un potente golpe termina por partir la cama a la mitad y ya sin nada que destruir se quedó allí, rodeada de las llamas, y sola.

Los minutos pasaban, y la ira de Azula no disminuía, pero ya estaba tranquila, así que con un único movimiento de sus manos las llamas se extinguieron sin dejar rastro

-Yo solo existo para ser follada por mi hermano de eso estoy segura, para traer sus vástagos a este mundo uno y otra vez hasta que mi cuerpo se rompa por el uso, y lo que ocurra después no me importa al saber que eh cumplido con el deber que yo misma me eh encomendado así que no creas que te seguiré en esta maldita empresa padre-

Dejando su cuarto en ruinas se arrancó la ropa con desprecio y se encamino a cumplir su objetivo, su hermano la estaba esperando, y ella ya se había tardado demasiado en recibir algo de placer que le ayudaría a calmar su furia

Al atravesar el pasaje, lo recibió su hermano quien recibía una mamada de Tylee para tener listo el miembro del chico para su llegada

-¿Día complicado hermana?- dijo el príncipe mientras la chica paraba su labor para dejar paso a esta-

-Un padre ignorante, eso es todo- estaba a punto de unirse a la faena, pero su mirada se topó con la bella durmiente-¿Cuánto tiempo más va a estar allí tirada esa putita?-

-Déjala dormir, nos las arreglaremos entre nosotros hasta que despierte- dijo el chico teniendo algo de compasión por la chica… después de todo la había desvirginado esa misma tarde

Azula asintió, se apoyó contra el velador y movió sus caderas maullando lascivamente, casi rogando que las atenciones de su hermano la calmasen, Zuko sonrió y se acerco a su hermana le extraño algo la actitud de esta y decidio aprovecharse… mientras acomodaba su miembro para penetrarle mientras azula aun movia las caderas sensualmente este introdujo su miembro directo en su ano de golpe, sacando un gran grito de placer y varias lagrimas a su hermana

Azula jamás lo había experimentado el sexo anal lo consideraba algo denigrante para alguien como ella y por ello disfrutaba meterle su puño o pie a tylee en dicha área para mostrar su supremacía, el que su hermano hubiese reclamado dicho orificio era sin duda muestra de su deseo por otorgarle un placer sin igual por lo que ya no le importaba lo denigrante que fuese dicho acto si su hermano así lo deseaba ella lo cumpliría. Tylee por su parte hundió su cabeza en la concha de su ama y comenzó a usar su lengua para estimularla lo mejor que podía, su lengua recorría desde su abundante vello púbico pasando por los inflados labios vaginales hasta hundir su lengua en su intimidad sin descuidar obviamente el gran clítoris de la princesa.

Los minutos pasaron y el cerebro de Azula ya estaba casi apagado, no había esperado que las atenciones de su hermano fuesen tantas y el placer que le generaba el estreno de su ultimo agujero virginal, para cuando se corrió por la primera experiencia anal que había vivido bañando en sus jugos la cara de su amiga quien de inmediato empezó a limpiar el líquido ella ya no podía controlarse, luego decidió compensar a su amiga por el servicio prestado asi que le llevo a la cama, le tiro con fuerza boca abajo y de inmediato empezó a lamer su intimidad mientras esta seguía en cuanto podía su tarea completando un 69 con ella, Zuko espero a que las chicas se metieran en ello para posteriormente y tal como lo había prometido la chica insertar su miembro en el culo de Tylee quien al sentir el miembro del chico en su interior empezó a mover rítmicamente las caderas para servir a Zuko

Azula ya estaba más calmada pero aún muy molesta al ver como la chica era quien recibia la atención de su hermano, su mente tenía un agradable entumecimiento que se le paso al ver a la nueva adquisición de su hermano, ¿quién le había dado permiso para descansar a la pequeña?

Sonrió de forma macabra e introdujo dos dedos en el ano de Jinora la cual gracias al previo entrenamiento recibido por la pequeña no le dio dificultades a la princesa-Esto es para que no se te ocurra dormir de nuevo en una de nuestras noches especiales niña, pero no quiero grites por ahora- le coloco una mordaza hecha de los restos de ropa con la que ella habia ingresado a la habitación y se concentró un poco para crear un pequeño pero nada amigable relámpago que fue disparado dentro de la pequeña

La eléctrica sensación recorriendo por su cuerpo, y quemándole levemente las entrañas por dentro despertó a Jinora de golpe y trato de gritar por el dolor causado, pero la mordaza en su boca evito que saliesen más que uno débiles lamentos, además de que sus extremidades estaban atadas aun, sus manos al respaldo de la cama y sus piernas siendo sujetadas por azula

-¿Que hay pequeña durmiente has regresado con nosotros?- otros pequeños relámpagos fueron disparados, no con la intención de matar pero con la suficiente fuerza como para causar una inmensa contusión y dolor— ¿Has dormido bien?, eso espero, porque te juro que si lo vuelves a hacer, esto no será para nada lo peor que te hare- saco sus dedos y los lamio hasta dejarlos limpios- Zuko mira quien esta despierta nuevamente, creo ya quiere un poco mas de entrenamiento por tu parte-

Zuko descargo dentro del ano de Tylee quien, cayó en al piso con la mirada perdida, y babeando como un perro por el placer que le había proporcionado el chico… el sexo anal era una de sus debilidades por la sensibilidad de su culo

-Es bueno verte en el reino de los despiertos pequeña-le muestra su erección-pero no te usare aun, primero te limpiaremos, Tylee –dandole una fuerte nalgada a la chica que le regreso a la normalidad- ya sabes que hacer-

La mencionada se arrastró hasta la cama e introdujo su lengua en la pequeña vagina de la niña y comenzó a limpiarla con su lengua, la chica no podía creer habia una nueva chica en la habitación y que esta le estuviese lamiendo la vagina como si su vida dependiera de ello… sabia como lamer los labios y darle un gran placer sin recurrir al clítoris de la pequeña por su parte Zuko uso a su hermana para limpiarse la polla para que en pocos minutos la pequeña nuevamente se viese ultrajada por el príncipe zuko

La orgia continúo por largo tiempo, Jinora ahora aterrada, luchaba por todos los medios para no volver a desmayarse, ya que estaba claro, que si bien su estancia con Asami había sido un infierno, este lugar era mucho peor ya que la primera tenia la decencia de dejarles descansar tras alguna de sus horribles peticiones pero el príncipe tenía una estamina que no parecía desfallecer.

Azula había recuperado el buen humor que tenía antes de ir a ver a su padre, el haberle quemado un poco el culo a la maestra aire y ser consentida por las técnicas de su amiga, eso le había alegrado el día, lamentablemente no pudo experimentar las ideas que tenía con Tylee como lo tenía planeado, su hermano no le había dado descanso a la contorsionista, bueno ya habría otra oportunidad para probarlas

Tylee se esforzaba por mantener su palabra de no pedir clemencia, claro que eso era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero logro mantener la boca cerrada, de ahora en adelante pertenecía al harem de Zuko, así que esta era solo la primera de muchas noches, lo mejor sería acostumbrarse rápido, se lamentaba un poco porque Mai no estuviese presente ya que sabía bien había sido la primera en ofrecer su cuerpo al enterarse de lo del harem , pero Zuko había prometido darle su propia bienvenida a este a la brevedad posible asi que no dudaba pronto vería a su amiga

Zuko había visto lo que Azula le había hecho a Jinora, no está seguro si era un fetiche un poco extremo, pero de alguna forma ver los ojos saltones de la chica, además de terror con el que parecía despertarse cada vez que estaba a punto de desmayarse lo habían prendido mucho, mas no dejo que su hermana hiciese lo mismo con Tylee, su culito estaba delicioso, y él deseaba usarlo tanto como pudiese

Finalmente cuando todo término, Tylee se durmió en el piso abrazando a Jinora, la maestra aire no dejaba de llorar, pero tras una pequeña advertencia de que se callaba o la castigaban había metido su cabeza entre los pechos de Tylee y trataba de dormir

Azula aun no tenía sueño si bien ya no tenía ganas de más sexo, pero ahora que todo terminaba, las palabras de su padre volvían a su cabeza

-¿Podemos hablar hermano?-

-Claro hermanita solo deja saco algunos cojines- de su armario saco una inmensa cobija y un par de cojines los cuales arrojo sobre Tylee, si bien no las iba a dejar dormir en la cama, además de que la cama de Azula estaba destruida, podía darles unas cobijas para que no se enfermasen

-Eres muy blando hermano-

-Es tu culpa por quemar tu cuarto- se acuesta y abraza a su hermana-Ahora ¿me dirás que te ha dicho mi padre para que estés así de furiosa?-

-Quiere casarme con uno de los viejos fósiles que se sientan a la izquierda del trono-

La noticia los tomo por sorpresa y algo de molestia

-Supongo es algo que ya deberíamos haber esperado, eres mi hermana no hay forma que te dejasen pertenecer a mi harem-

-Realmente no sabes hablar con las chicas verdad Zuzu-

Zuko gruño ante el apodo pero no dijo nada, su hermana estaba en una situación muy mala

-Solo señalo lo obvio, además estoy seguro que cuando el afortunado te tome esperara tu pureza, casi puedo imaginarme el problema que ocurrirá cuando descubra que eso es algo que yo tome hace mucho tiempo-

Ambos hermanos rieron un rato, y luego se quedó todo en silencio nuevamente

-logre convencer a mi padre de que quien desee me acueste en su lecho debe ganarme en un combate, así que…..-

-Solo has comprado algo de tiempo, no podemos dilatar esto por siempre, esto de los duelos solo los aceptara por un año o dos si tenemos suerte-

-Es una lástima que no seas el rey Zuko- ambos hermanos regresaron a ver el bulto donde Tylee se había acomodado-Digo no es como si desease que algo le pasase al rey, pero si Zuko fuese el rey, él podría cambiar las leyes-

- puede tengas razón en ello pero ¿por que lo mencionas?-

-Incluso si me embarazas nadie podría decirte nada-Azula sujeto la cabeza de su hermano y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos

-¿Que estas sugiriendo hermana?-

-Nada-se acerca y le susurra al oído-Mi rey-

Y sin compartir más palabras todos se durmieron, a la espera del siguiente día

Al siguiente día, Zuko se había levantado antes del amanecer, Tylee estaba ansiosa por ver a su compañera ya que le oia murmurar su nombre entre sueños mientras jugaba con el cuerpo de jinora pensando era esta, así que decidió como había dicho enviarle un mensaje a Mai a primera hora, el mensaje era simple "Trae tu culito para mi cama en este preciso instante, ahora me perteneces de manera oficial" nada muy romántico para la chica que se decía su novia, pero serviría. Lamentablemente no había podido volver a dormir, después de cumplir su promesa con Tylee, alguno de los sabios de fuego lo había encontrado mientras caminaba de regreso a su cuarto, y el viejo había decidido darle consejos por las próximas obligaciones que adquiriría en los próximos días al cumplir 16

Azula por su parte no lo había tenido mejor, había reunido varios sirvientes y les había ordenado arreglar su cuarto y reemplazar todo lo que había destruido la noche pasada, no estaba seguro si la noticia de que su cuarto había ardido le molestase a su padre, pero ya no importaba, tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse

Quien sí había tenido la posibilidad de dormir hasta tarde había sido Tylee, su única preocupación había sido recordarle a Zuko que enviase un halcón con el mensaje para que Mai viniese, y después se había acostado en la cama a dormir, eso sí abrasando a Jinora, quien si bien estaba despierta, no parecía tener deseos de moverse y no parecía reaccionar ante los jugueteos que le estaba realizando a la chica

Jinora por su parte, no había dormido casi nada, y le asombraba como las otras dos chicas que habían estado con ella la anterior noche pudiesen dormir tan tranquilamente, no se preocupaba tanto por la sádica de Azula, estaba claro que ella estaba loca y si no cumplia lo que le ordenase volvería a hacerle algo como meterle nuevamente el rayo por su culo, pero era consciente de que Tylee había recibido un trato incluso peor que el suyo pero aun asi parecía querer tener una relación amistosa con ella ya que aun sin los príncipes presentes seguía estimulándole esperando cediese a un nuevo encuentro lésbico entre ambas, y allí estaba dándole una sonrisa como si le hubiesen regalado algo por su cumpleaños pero las palabras que dijo solo impresionaron un poco mas a jinora

- Se que es un poco tarde para decirlo pero… soy tylee y espero podamos complacer a nuestro amo zuko de ahora en adelante


	4. Chapter 4

Jinora se arrastraba un poco al verse incapacitada a estar de pie para poder consumir la comida que le habían traído a los aposentos del príncipe, ya habían pasado dos días desde que había sido "regalada" a Zuko, y la pobre ya quería morir, durante esos días, su rutina se repartía entre sexo con su amo, quien parecía disfrutar mucho follarla hasta que la pobre solo caía desmayada, sin duda era más que obvio su cuerpo de niña no podía seguirle el ritmo, si este se encontraba cogiendo con otra chica era algo común el sexo lésbico con Tylee, jinora no podía creer que acabaría disfrutando de dicho acto con la amable chica de cabello castaño ya que podía considerarse un descanso por los besos suaves y prolongados mientras que flotaban lentamente las intimidades de cada una o dándose leves lametones a los senos de la otra sin duda podía considerar a la chica como su amante pero sabia que tras el placer vivido con la chica llegaba su actual pesadilla ¡Azula!, si tenía que ser sincera prefería mil veces tener sexo lésbico con Tylee y ser ultrajada por zuko que una hora con ella, solo en las ultimas horas ella había derramado cerá caliente sobre su intimidad mientras le obligaba a practicarle un beso negro y le había vuelto a dar un pequeño relámpago en su clítoris para reanimarle tras perder el conocimiento tras tener sexo con zuko… sin duda la chica era una sadica

Por fortuna para ella, la orgia de su primera noche no se había repetido asi que solo había tenido que encargarse de uno a la vez, pero seguían siendo muy duros, al menos no había tenido que tener a todos con los fetiches sobre ella nuevamente y ahora estaba siendo consolada por tylee quien le acompañaba en la cama en esos momentos

-Jinora deberías come algo, Azula quiere jugar contigo más tarde y sabes lo duro es que eso- digo la chica mientras se levantaba hacia la comida y le ofrecía un poco de esta- ten requerirás fuerzas para la noche

la pobre maestra aire aun no podía comprender cual enferma podía estar Tylee, tras todo lo que le hacían a ella la chica aun pedia más, si azula era sádica con ella, con Tylee era sin duda alguna mas perversa… solo el recordar como le había metido el brazo en su intimidad le había causado un desmayo pero al forzársele la reanimación pudo notar como ella aun pedia siguiesen por su otro orificio… ese hecho debía ser suficiente para tenerle un pavor a la princesa del fuego pero ella le recibía con una sonrisa que no parecía quitarse de su rostro

-Déjala Tylee, si no come, seguro mi hermana se encargara de alimentarla- digo con algo de burla el príncipe quien había salido del baño, haciendo que la maestra se llenase la boca de comida, únicamente para que Azula no se quejase- si quieres mas no dudes en pedirla y lo mismo va para ti tylee siéntete libre de pedir lo que desees, las quiero bien alimentadas

Zuko sonrió de lado al ver a su pequeña mascota tan asustada, pero no quiso jugar más con ella, y es que si bien era deliciosa y su resistencia le daba un toque agradable cada vez que se la follaba, él estaba un poco aburrido de Jinora, solo sabía gritar y llorar hasta desfallecer mientras tenían sexo y aun no tenia una idea clara de que manera entrenarle… aun no sabia como debía educarle para que sea a fin a sus deseos de lujuria

Tylee solo vio a su amo y comprendió lo que le molestaba, Jinora por más que había tratado ella de enseñarle algunas cosas la chica, se negaba a hacerlas o las hacia tan mal que aburrían a los príncipes… ella sabia que debía encontrarle alguna cualidad única a la chica para que no le molestaran tanto… pero aún no había hallado cual era como si le faltara una pieza en un puzzle

-En todo caso, amo Zuko ¿es verdad que hoy llega Mai?-

El joven miro a la chica algo sorprendido, ya que había olvidado dicho hecho- sí, se supone, si estoy en lo correcto a más tardar esta tarde debería llegar al palacio- decía mientras sonreía al sentir que la pieza que le faltaba, ya estaba cerca-En todo caso tengo asuntos pendientes, llévate a Jinora a bañar en cuanto acabes de divertirte con ella pero no dejes Azula la maltrate mucho, deseo que Mai la conozca-

Tylee asintió con una sonrisa y se pudo a conversar con Jinora, mientras Zuko salía de la habitación, el príncipe Zuko no tardó en dar su faceta usual de un serio y sereno príncipe hacia la gente que miraba como caminaba por los pasillos del castillo mientras estaba meditando sus pensamientos, aunque estos desconocían el rumbo que tendrían que tener sus acciones o la naturaleza de estos

-Parece preocupado mi príncipe, y yo que pensé estaría feliz con el regalo que le di- Hablo una chica a las espaldas de Zuko, este se giró sin mucha prisa y noto quien había dicho tales palabras… era Asami, una chica de casi 17 años, bien formada, descendiente de una de las primeras familias del reino tierra que habían apoyado a la nación del fuego, oficialmente era la actual gobernadora de una de las regiones de esta tras la pérdida de sus padres en una emboscada de insurrectos-¿Porque esa cara de preocupación?-

-Eso no es de importancia, aun así me sorprende verle por aquí bella dama, creí que tras la muerte de su padre, estaría ocupada en gobernar su ciudad-

-Tengo consejeros para encargarse de esos problemas, mientras le doy algo de atención a mis gustos, en todo caso, dígame Príncipe ¿le gusto el presente que le regale?-

-¿La maestra Aire?- Asami asiente-Es sin duda una adición valiosa, su juventud es algo que se debe apreciar pero lamentablemente está muy mal entrenada así que no me es posible disfrutarla mucho-

Asami se ríe un poco-Pensé que entrenar a una concubina no se le haría muy difícil a mi príncipe, estoy un poco decepcionada a ver que le acusa problemas a alguien como usted una tarea tan sencilla-sonriendo levemente- después de todo se por algunos clientes anteriores que casos como estos requieren entrenamiento personalizado por el comprador

-Debería hacer que te cosiesen la boca, por ese insulto-Zuko se acerca y la observa de cerca los pechos de la chica visibles por un pronunciado escote-No creas que quedaras impune ante mí por tal osadía-

-Oh mi príncipe, usted me está viendo con tanto deseo que siento me derrito, pero lamentablemente no puedo corresponderle, vuestro padre a pedido mi presencia, y hacia que hacia allá me dirijo- mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba- pero puede tenga mayor suerte en otra ocasión-

Zuko gruño un poco y se dio media vuelta completamente cabreado dispuesto a alejarse cuando oyó a la chica aplaudir de manera disimulada

-Acabo de acordarme mi príncipe ¿qué le parecería unas vacaciones?….ya que su cumpleaños se acerca me tome la libertad de organizarle una modesta fiesta en la isla embers, eso sí siempre que usted así lo apruebe-

-Supongo que tú estarás allí también, ¿no eres un poco codiciosa al desear la presencia de un príncipe en una fiestucha tuya?-

-Sé que es un poco presumido de mi parte, pero sé que el príncipe estará interesado en asistir, habrá agradables sorpresas-Asami se acerca y pone su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe- Planeo comprarme sus favores, así que le aseguro será de su agrado ya que estoy dispuesta a ser participe en la fiesta ¡de manera personal!-

Zuko la vio mientras esta daba la vuelta y se iba, despidiéndose con una mano y meneando la cadera de manera sutil… sin duda había venido a darle esa propuesta a su padre

-Comprar mis favores, ya veremos si lo logra…-

Y es que así es la política actual de la nación del fuego, todo se compra si hay interesados en ello, todo se vende mientras genere beneficios, pero los favores de un príncipe o alguien de la realeza no eran nada baratos. La idea de lo que Asami podría estar planeando le intrigo lo suficiente, como para causarle curiosidad, en total no es como si tuviese algo más que hacer y algo le decía saldría ganando sin lugar a dudas.

Mientras tanto Mai llegaba en el paladín al palacio, ni bien había recibido la carta de Zuko, esta se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para haberse despedido de sus padres y les había adornado la orden de haber sido elegida para ser parte del harem del príncipe zuko para que estos no se preocupases, y tras eso había partido de regreso a la nación del fuego de manera inmediata, no había preparado un equipaje muy grande, ni nada, total Zuko únicamente había pedido su cuerpo, y eso, era lo único importante que podía otorgarle

Mas al llegar al palacio fue recibida por Tylee y Azula, quienes le contaron la situación actual. No estaba molesta con Azula o Tylee por haber festejado la noticia sin ella, aunque la chica adicional claramente no eran de su agrado, se sorprendió al oír mas sobre ella, Jinora una la pequeña maestra ¡Aire! había sido designada por el mismo señor del fuego  
>Ozai como el primer miembro del harem de Zuko, su primogénito y futuro señor del fuego sin duda ella tenía que conocerla y saber más de ella.<p>

-Así que una maestra aire, ¿y es muy bella?- pregunto Mai mientras caminaba a lado de sus compañeras rumbo al castillo

-No es más que una pequeña mocosa, no se por que le dieron una niña que no ah llegado a la pubertad a mi hermano, no aguanta nada- hablo despectivamente

-No seas así Azula, solo es muy joven e inexperta, aun así aguanto una enculada sin desmayarse a la primera, es asombroso, mi primera vez me desmaye-

-oye, yo tampoco me desmaye mi primera enculada tylee… aunque no pude sentarme en tres días- hablo Mai quien se sintió ofendida por el comentario

- Vaya sí que son patéticas… yo pude caminar sin problemas el día siguiente-

la chica recién llegada miro a mi amiga con una mirada que incluso puso en alerta a esta- ¿Zuko ya te enculo princesa?-

-Bueno si, él quería hacerlo, ¿quien soy yo para negarlo?, no me veas con esa cara Mai-

-Solo estoy asombrada, tu siempre dijiste que eso era asqueroso y que no lo harías por nada del mundo-

-Y aun lo digo, pero si Zuko lo desea yo solo debo complacerlo lo mejor que pueda-

- ¿ah sucedido algo para ese inusual cambio de idea?...estas incluso mas sumisa para con tu hermano que lo normal-

- no, nada ¿porque lo dices?…- azula sabia no podía decirles sobre que habían prometido su mano en matrimonio pero sabía Mai sospechaba algo

-eso es verdad, en todo caso ahora que estamos las 3, seguro Zuko quera mimarnos un poco-

-A no, de eso nada- dijo poniéndose frente a ellas con una mirada tenebrosa- ustedes ya tuvieron su fiestita, yo quiero un poco para mí-

-¿No eres un poco presumida al pedir la atención de mi hermano para ti solita Mai?-

-Si Mai, comparte además todas estamos juntas en esto-

-No, al menos una noche quiero que las atenciones de "MI" novio, sean solo para mí… después de todo yo fui la primera chica que tuvo-

Mai sonrió triunfante mientras dejaba a las chicas maldiciendo por debajo y le miraban despectivamente, afortunadamente no se discutió más el asunto. Azula había acordado silenciosamente que no intervendría, pero obviamente ella y Mai tendrían su encuentro a la mañana siguiente, por su parte Tylee le sonrió ya que apoyaba a su amiga y sabia era algo que había conseguido con su propio esfuerzo y dedicación…

Al llegar a la habitación de Zuko Mai ingreso lentamente solo para confirmar que no estaba este, aunque visualizo como allí se encontraba la pequeña maestra aire recién salida de su baño apenas retirando la toalla que le cubría su pequeña anatomía

-Así que tú eres la pequeña concubina de Zuko ¿verdad?-

Jinora trago saliva-Si, mi nombre es Jinora, y ¿usted es?-

Mai la vio de cerca, y luego sonrió, sabia por parte de Tylee que la maestra aire, era muy inexperta e incluso un poco aburrida, era hora de hacerla más agradable a la vista pero antes de ello iba a hacerle saber cuál era su sitio allí mientras le susurraba al oído

-la novia del príncipe zuko-

El miedo de Jinora, creció al momento y trato de alejarse pero la recién llegada sacaba varias agujas de su manga, en un desesperado intento de auto preservación, trato de ocultarse bajo la cama, pero apenas le dio la espalda, 3 agujas se enterraron profundamente en su piel haciéndole caer incapaz de sentir sus articulaciones y sintiendo un nada agradable hormigueo en su piel

-No te preocupes, lo que contienen no es veneno, sino saliva de cactus rojo, eso solo te pondrá a dormir un rato-Mai se para cerca del cuerpo de la maestra Aire quien trataba de moverse debajo de la cama, pero las fuerzas le abandonabas rápidamente-Descansa, por ahora, cuando despiertes tendremos mucho que hacer-

Mai sonrió al ver como la chica caía desmayada, exploro su cuerpo lentamente y notando algunas de las marcas por las cosas que había pasado la chica pero tras ello solo se lamio los labios y sonrió levemente

Zuko caminaba de regreso a su habitación, tras una nueva charla con su padre, de la cual no recordaba un carajo, y se sorprendía a sí mismo, el hecho de no haberse dormido, en resumidas cuentas, todo el discurso que había recibido, era de que su hermana pronto se casaría con quien pudiese derrotarle, que debía aceptar al futuro cuñado que obtuviese y lo referente a cuidarse de este por si tenía aspiraciones al trono cosas obvias para su persona pero más obvio era sus verdaderos pensamientos

-Azula es mía padre, no dejare que tú, o alguno de esos malditos y decrépitos generales le pongan un dedo enzima- juro al momento de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Mai, quien corrió a sus brazos y lo beso como si mañana se fuese a acabar el mundo, debía admitir era una agradable sorpresa y de inmediato empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de su amante

-TE eh extrañado mucho mi amor-

-Yo también culito- decía mientras le quitaba la ropa

Mai le sonrió, pero se alejó en cuanto le retiro las primeras prendas y le dejaba en una erótica ropa interior negra-Espera hay algo que quiero mostrarte, como tu pequeña adquisición estaba un poco aburrida decidí agregarle unos accesorios que estoy segura te fascinaran, debo admitir creo le eh tomado algo de cariño a la chica tras eso-

Zuko abrió los ojos al ver hacia donde apuntaba la chica, no más bien al ver como Jinora estaba colgando con en la pared, amordazada con lágrimas en los ojos y completamente desnuda mientras sus articulaciones eran suspendidas, pero lo que más le asombro era la cadena que ahora colgaba de un par de argollas que tenía en los rosados pezones de la chica con unos ligeros hilos de sangre

-¿Te gusta?-

Zuko le sonrió y tomo la cadena mientras inspeccionaba como las argollas resaltaban más el subdesarrollo de los pezones de la pequeña y le jalo un poco la cadena, haciendo que Jinora aullase tan alto como podía entre la mordaza

-Creo me gustaría ponerle algo así a Azula…-

-Le quedarían geniales mi amor, aunque creo a ella le vendrían más unas piedras a lo largo de la aureola- decía Mai mientras empujaba a Zuko contra la pared y comenzaba a desnudarlo -pero por ahora dejemos eso de lado, solo me dieron hasta mañana, así que aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos juntos-

Ambos amantes se desnudaron lentamente disfrutando del cuerpo del otro, si bien los senos de Mai no eran muy grandes sin duda eran muy firmes y suaves pero a Zuko le sorprendió como en sus pezones brillaban unos aretes con piedras preciosas que resaltaban una pequeña pero oscura aureola

-Siempre me pregunte que habías hecho con los aretes que te regale-

-Tenerlos en mis orejas seria molestos en caso de pelear-

-y tenerlos aquí no te molesta acaso- dijo mientras jalaba levemente uno de ellos

-Para nada, es un regalo que tú me diste, sería una falta de respeto no tenerlo en alguna parte de mi cuerpo en todo momento-

-Recuérdame cómprate unos más grandes-

Zuko y Mai nuevamente comienzan a besarse, mientras con una mano el príncipe acariciaba el coño de la maestra aire, quien se quejaba y trataba de liberarse al sentir como este jalaba sus labios vaginales y pellizcaba su clítoris

-Sabes Zuko, si lo permites, me gustaría colocarle una tercera argolla a tu concubina-

-Y ¿dónde seria?, creo yo tiene ambos pezones ocupados-

-Si pero este pequeño botoncito no – dijo cuándo para el terror de jinora recorría con su uña su clítoris y le relamía los labios-, y si me consigo una cadena más grande podría unir sus 3 botoncitos para que jalando la cadena la chica caiga de un orgasmo ¿qué te parece mi príncipe?-

-Que eres una sádica, incluso mayor que azula cuando te propones-

-Eso no responde mi pregunto príncipe-

-Has lo que quieras, pero lo harás después de que te coja, tiempo que no te veo, y no pienso perder el tiempo-

-mi cuerpo le pertenece mi prinsipe-


	5. Chapter 5

Agradezco a kaiserofdarknesskaiserofdarkness por ayudarme a terminar este cap antes de lo previsto sin nada más que decir antes ustedes el cap 5

Capítulo 5: Isla Embers

En medio de las costas del país de la tierra un barco de guerra de la nación del fuego se adentraba con fiereza pero no iba en una misión de bombardero o ataque en particular sino que llevaba en su interior al príncipe heredero al trono y sus recién nombradas concubinas quienes miraban emocionadas el mar desde la proa del barco, ante la negativa de una escolta militar estándar se optó por cederle un destructor desde el cual incluso Jinora se impresiono por el inesperado viaje y las preocupaciones de los súbditos por su confort en él, ya que a la vista de los demás ella era ahora princesa de la nación del fuego junto con Mai y Tylee, claro que le cedería ese puesto a cualquiera dispuesta de vivir las sádicas ideas del príncipe y las demás chicas… sobre todo los nuevos artilugios en sus pezones y clítoris. Suspiro esperando no tuviesen nuevas ideas en el viaje, al menos nada que se saliese de lo que ya consideraba normal.

-la isla Embers, casi siento que han pasado décadas desde la última vez que vinimos- hablo Tylle mientras saltaba de alegría, Mai trataba de detenerla después de todo no era una actitud que deberían tener por su nuevo status

-la verdad yo también, nunca espere venir de nuevo a este lugar- Azula concordó con su amiga-en especial tras la traición de Iron. Fue en esta isla la última vez que lo vimos antes de que supiésemos sobre su organización del loto blanco-

Mai escucho lo último pero no dijo nada, la traición de su tío era un tema doloroso para ambos hermanos, en especial para Zuko quien no había pronunciado palabra desde que subió al barco y no quería hacerles nada en el trayecto.

-solo espero obtenga mejores memorias de este sitio tras este viaje- pero la sonrisa de Mai le hizo replantearse esa posibilidad-¿porque sonríes así?-

Zuko veía como la isla se acercaba, una parte de él quería ordenarle al capital de la nave dar media vuelta y regresar, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía hacerles eso a sus mascotas, además él no podía escapar por siempre, en especial porque su padre ya le había ordenado darle casa a Iron y sabia debía cumplirla a como del lugar

-Linda vista no Zuko- Mai interrumpió los pensamientos del príncipe acercándosele lentamente-este lugar me trae recuerdos, fue aquí donde nos convertiste en mujeres-

Zuko sonrió un poco al recordar eso-en ese tiempo nunca espere que mi hermana nos descubriese, o que le agarrase tanto gusto al sexo

-Lo sé por un momento pensé tendría que pelear a muerte con ella tras cómo nos encontró…- saca unos cuchillos-además cabe decir estaba de lo más cabreada-

Zuko- si bueno supongo no le agrado encontrarme contigo encima mío diciendo esas cosas, je pero bien que disfruto cuando le hice lo mismo-

-¿pero acaso no es mejor así? Desde allí su relación es mucho mejor ya que te ve como el hombre que eres-

Zuko asintió y regreso a ver a sus demás acompañantes, Tylee saltaba de un lugar a otro por la impaciencia de llegar a sus destino, Azula tenía una extraña aura de tranquilidad y felicidad que no había hecho más que aumentar desde que se le fue informado el viaje, seguramente el hecho de estar lejos de su padre también había afectado positivamente, Jinora estaba aferrada al barandal y veía con entusiasmo el mar parecía ser la primera vez que lo veía.

-¿pasa algo Zuko?-

-nada-señala a la isla-Asami nos debería estar esperando en el puerto, ha dicho que pretende comprarse mis favores con una fiesta que no olvidare-

Mai abrió la boca con asombro antes de sonreír- si intenta comprarte con su propio cuerpo permíteme adornarlo antes de ello aunque si nos entrega a las maestras aire restantes, no me molestaría impulsar la empresa que este tramando-

-ha prometido que también estarán allí las demás maestras aire- Zuko se relamió los labios al imaginarse lo que le esperaba- seria genial ver a Jinora imponiéndose a su madre y hermana no lo crees

-¿acaso no fueron entregadas a tu padre y Zaho?- pregunto Mai sorprendida

-parece ser que esas negociones no salieron bien, mi padre parece en todo caso no desea por el momento murmullos por tener una chica tan joven en su harem y el general Zaho sufrió una terrible derrota por la resistencia, pero no sabemos que nos pueda pedir así que hay que ir con cuidado-Mai asintió y mostro un estuche cuchillos que escondía debajo de su manga – hare lo que sea mejor para ti mi amor

-No lo dudo… por cierto te robo una aguja- tomándola

-claro, todo lo que poseo es tuyo, ¿pero porque una aguja?- pregunto intrigada- ¿deseas acaso agregar un adorno más en mi persona o la pequeña Jinora?

-ya que parece tardaremos en llegar me gustaría decorar un poco a mi hermanita- Zuko se despidió de Mai quien tenía una sonrisa sádica en la boca- esperemos ver cómo reacciona al perforar su cereza

-Lamento no estar allí para verlo

Azula siguió con la vista a su hermano mientras este desaparecía dentro de barco, pasaron unos minutos y los siguió, había notado que este le daba una señal, y aunque le hubiese gustado seguirle meneando las caderas cual perra en celo, debía tener cuidado de que ningunos de los tripulantes del barco sospechasen algo

-¿me ha llamado mi príncipe?- hablo con una voz melosa azula una vez hubo entrado en la habitación que les habían dado dentro del barco

-veo que eres rápida hermanita. Si te he llamado, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte- Azula levanto una ceja pero le restó importancia, ya lejos de miradas indiscretas, seguramente las preguntas serian interesantes

Se levantó la camisa y dejo expuestos sus pechos, se arrodillo frente a ZuKo y tras bajarle los pantalones comenzó a estimular su miembro con lametones-pregunte mi príncipe, tratare de darle la mejor respuesta que pueda-

-Eso es genial-levanta varios aretes diferentes-¿Cuál de estos modelos crees adorne mejor tus agraciados pechos?-

La mirada de horror y miedo de Azula no tuvo precio, incluso paro la felación que le estaba haciendo mientras miraba las piezas metálicas que ZuKo meneaba en su mano

-¿quien te ha dicho que te detengas?- sonrió con más ganas-tendré que castigarte por eso-

Comenzando nuevamente a mover el miembro de su hermano entre sus pechos-Este… ¿acaso vas a ponérmelos ahora mismo?

-Oh no esos serán después -mostrándole la aguja-creo primero deberemos adornarte tu preciosa feminidad-Zuko sonrió sádicamente- siéntete libre de gritar

Si bien algunos juraron oír un leve e inusual grito esa tarde el barco finalmente llegaba a puerto, Asami como había prometido estaba esperando a los príncipes en el puerto, las cosas ya estaban dispuestas para darles una fiesta que no olvidarían

¿Está segura de hacer esto ama Asami?- hablo una morena quien estaba a lado de la chica-siento no podemos confiar en la nación del fuego, ya nos dejaron de lado en la corte

Y esa es la razón por la cual no hablaras en lo que dure la fiesta, y te limitaras a servir Korra, a nadie le interesa lo que pienses- Asami sonríe al ver como sus invitados descendían del barco – tu solo has lo que yo diga y veras tendremos al príncipe a nuestro servicio

Mai estaba feliz y de hecho la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento era inmensa, por otra parte Azula tenía ligeros problemas para caminar, además de que lanzaba rayos con los ojos a Mai.

Maldita seas Mai ¿porque tuviste que aparecerte con tus estúpidos fetiches?- se quejó la princesa mientras trataba en todo lo posible de que la tela no se cogiera con su nuevo accesorio- no puedo creer le pegaras esa locura a Zuko

Ya verás que en unos días ni lo notas, es más tengo una cadena que aria juego, por si te interesa-la chica de las armas le enseña una delicada cadena hecha de plata y oro- además sería bueno ver si podemos poner algo que una el frente con detrás

-que te jodan-Pero Mai solo rio- ya verás que me vengare-Azula se quedó callada mientras planeaba su venganza, pero luego sonrió- talvez deberíamos revivir alguna vieja costumbre-

-Cuidado con lo que desees que te aseguro que las tres compartiremos lo mismo- le recordó a Azula pero sin borrarle la sonrisa

Por su parte Tylee no entendía por qué su compañera estaba tan feliz o por qué Azula estaba caminando como si le doliese algo, pero como siempre decidió dejarlo pasar, si el tema tenía algo que ver con ella acabaría enterándose de una u otra forma, y a ella le fascinaban las sorpresas

Zuko fue el último en bajar, ya que Jinora había decidido pasarse de lista y tratar de esconderse, como si alguien no fuese a notar que faltaba la loli que había venido con los príncipes, así que tras ir por ella y obligarle a seguirle vio como la chica buscaba protección a su lado

-Jinora, te dejare pasar esta porque estamos de viaje, pero si lo vuelves a intentar, te pondré la cadena que Mai sugirió-le susurro el príncipe mientras bajaba cargado a la chica

-Entiendo pero la última vez que estuve aquí fui torturada de más de una manera, temo por ver lo que me harán ahora que vuestra hermana y mi antigua ama se juntaran- Hablo la maestra aire mientras pequeñas lagrimas se le escapaban

-Ahora no eres una esclava como antes… ahora eres mía y por lo tanto se te respetara por ello, a menos que yo diga lo contrario- toqueteándole sobre la ropa en arete que adornaba su pezón

En ese momento Asami hizo su aparición y sonrió a Jinora quien al verla busco refugiarse a lo que Zuko solo suspiro

-Parece le dejaste una buena impresión

-O mis príncipes no duden de ello y que alegría el verlos los estaba esperando, vengan, les aseguro será una fiesta para recordad- dio un paso al frente y Korra se paró a su lado

Todos los presentes miraron a Korra con duda, era la primera vez que veían a alguien con tan extraño color de piel, claro que eso no quitaba la belleza que poseía definitivamente seria agradable oírla gemir

-Aquí alado mío se encuentra mi asistenta personal Korra, una maestra agua de la tribu del sur que conocí desde la infancia, asumo por sus expresiones que nunca habían visto una-a lo que todos niegan- una lástima, pero no se preocupe mi príncipe, Korra le mostrara encantada todos sus dotes en la modesta casa que he preparado para esta reunión-

- Cuando así lo requiera, de cualquier forma que usted lo desee- termino la frase de su ama Korra mientras le giñaba un ojo al príncipe

Asami sonrió mientras actuaba con teátrica, a su lado Korra solo asintió e inclino la cabeza sumisamente, sus órdenes eran que no hablase, y se limitase a complacer las peticiones de los invitados fueran las que fuesen, nada que no hubiese hecho antes

El viaje a la mansión de Asami no fue largo, era una casa ubicada cerca de la playa, más o menos alejada de la ciudad para dar suficiente privacidad a los príncipes

-Espero que mi molesta cabaña sea de su agrado, por favor acomódense donde deseen-Asami se acerca a Korra y le susurra algo antes de guiar a las chicas a las habitaciones para que acomoden las cosas-por aquí se encuentran las habitaciones síganme

La chicas se fueron hacia el ala este de la casa mientras que Korra cargaba las cosas del príncipe a sus aposentos, Zuko vio alejarse a las chicas y sonrió, estaba solo con la morena-¿sería bueno comenzar ya o debería esperar a que regresasen?

Por su parte Korra no dudo al oír eso del príncipe y se desnudó dejando que él príncipe examinase su cuerpo, estaba bien torneada y algo musculosa, su vagina llena de vello púbico así como sus pezones oscuros fascinaron al príncipe quien veía alegre el espectáculo

-Mi príncipe en lo que esperamos que las demás regresen, ¿le apetece una demostración de mis habilidades?

Y la verdad no hubo una respuesta, Zuko solo la empujo a una pared y comenzó a besarla mientras Korra usaba sus manos para desvestir al príncipe, además de que pequeñas gotas de agua helada recorrían ambos cuerpos provocando un curioso cosquilleo

Por su parte Azula había decidió descansar un rato tras el nuevo regalo que le había dado su hermano y por lo tanto había puesto a Tylee a practicarle un sexo oral como de costumbre… claro error ya que ahora no paraba usar su lengua para jugar con el nuevo juguete de la chica

-Un curioso accesorio adorna tu delicada vagina princesa-menciono Tylee mientras con su lengua movía el arete que Azula tenía en su clítoris, provocándole varios espasmos-¿te dolió cuando te lo pusieron?

-Algo, digamos que no espere que mi hermano decidiese decorarme, en todo caso ha prometido darme unos para los pezones más tarde-Azula abre más las piernas para que su compañera pudiese estimularla con más fuerza-supongo también te pondrá unos a ti

-Ojala sean unos azules-entierra la lengua en la vagina de Azula asiendo que esta se contraiga por el orgasmo- me gustarían unos como los que tiene Mai pero de un color diferente

Azula gruño al escuchar el nombre de Mai, y mientras que con una mano estimulaba sus pechos, uso la otra para sujetar la cabeza de Tylee y marcarle el ritmo que ella quería

Ty lee sonrió antes de morderle el clítoris y jalar del arete, el nuevo orgasmo le llego Azula con tanta fuerza que escupió algo de fuego al techo

-parece ser que le agrada princesa Azula-

Recuperando un poco el aliento-Talvez solo talvez le agarre un gusto a esta cosa- frotando el adornito que le provocaba una mezcla entre dolor y placer-en todo caso ya le mostrare a Mai lo que es bueno-

En otra habitación Asami había llevado a Mai a conocer a las otras 2 maestras aire, claro que también llevaron a Jinora, pero solo por el puro placer de ver la cara de desesperación de la menor

-Me sorprende no pudieses negociar con semejante tesoro, son muy hermosas-hablo Mai mientras veía el espectáculo, una mujer madura y otra más pequeña que la chica pero con más experiencia ¡mucha más!

-Una lástima que el señor del fuego no comparta tu opinión pero estoy seguro el príncipe será más sabio-Asami patea a una de las maestras aire-más fuerte y más rápido

Y es que la madre de Jinora le había abierto las piernas a su hija y devoraba su coño como si se tratase el manjar más delicioso que jamás hubiese probado, mientras que Ikki hermana menor de Jinora la besaba con gran pasión, mientas jugueteaba con los aretes jalándolos a ratos o pellizcando sus pezones.

Por su parte la pobre Jinora no cabía en su sorpresa y trataba de defenderse con nulos resultados, por supuesto que era consiente que Asami se había quedado con su madre y hermana, pero no había esperado verlas de nuevo y menos que estas estuviesen tan cambiadas, al punto de que parecían casi disfrutar cumplir las órdenes de su ama

-Es una familia tan unida- se burló Mai mientras con una mano se frotaba los pechos

-No me cabe la menor duda de que el príncipe disfrutara de este espectáculo, ahora que ellas deben complacer a su nueva ama seguramente podremos inventarnos algunos juegos muy divertidos-llama a Mai y ambas salen del cuarto dejando a las 3 maestras en lo suyo- pero dejemos que de momento disfrute de Korra, seguro la encontrara muy juguetona

-Veo no has escatimado en gastos, supongo que la petición que quieres hacernos es importante- señalo Mai mientras caminaba junto a Asami de regreso a la sala

-Mucho, pero de momento disfrutemos no cambiemos de tema, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de negocios- abre la puerta y ven a Zuko envistiendo con fuerza a Korra quien gemía como loca-veo que el príncipe le ha cogido el gusto a la carne de color

-Tiene un sabor delicioso tengo que admitir, aunque creo me gustaría probar lo que se me negó la vez pasada- Mai sonríe y comienza a desnudar a Asami quien no se resistió

-La verdad esperaba la participación de la princesa Azula, seguro que bajo esa apariencia de seriedad es una gatita mimada-a lo que Mai responde afirmativamente- bueno supongo se nos unirá después-ya desnuda Asami- coloca su entre pierna sobre la boca de Korra quien comienza a lamerla con desesperación- mi príncipe sé que no debería apurarlo, pero hay un banquete en su honor al medio día así que moderemos los juegos un poco

-¿Y porque habría de molestarme en ir?

-Le aseguro que hay un show que le interesaría mucho ver, Mai ya ha visto un adelanto y parecía muy interesada en ver el final

Zuko regresa a ver a Mai quien solo asiente-está bien, supongo que habrá tiempo después para conocernos más a fondo, pero aún falta para medio día, así que disfrutemos todo lo que podamos- tumba a Asami sobre Korra y la penetra con fuerza

-Que sucede Señorita Mai, no desea unírsenos- Asami le hace una señal para que le acerque su concha-le aseguro no se arrepentirá-

Mai coloca su entre pierna frente a la boca de Asami quien comienza a lamerla, viendo como su ama estaba a punto de provocarle un orgasmo a Mai, Korra decide meterle la lengua en el culo, haciendo que Mai grite tanto por la sorpresa, como por el orgasmo alcanzado


End file.
